Psylocke Earth 42356 issue Summaries part 5
by Tazirai
Summary: My Psylocke from Earth 42356 and her issue summaries, and differences from 616


**(Uncanny X-men #239)**

Some time after Genosha, Mr. Sinister is holding a Crystal of Psylocke in her former pink costume, stating that she was the X-man he had files or data on. Outwardly perfect, genteel, and ladylike, but she survived against Sabretooth, he thinks she would have been an interesting challenge. At that same time Psylocke is engaged with Rogue and Colossus in a training bout.

Rogue states she aims to ring Betsy's chimes real good. Psylocke retaliates by twisting her perceptions with an illusion. Her goal is to avoid the two as long as possible. But as she avoids Rogue thanks to a Psychic Illusion, Colossus appears and is intent on grabbing her. But she is able to avoid him, and places her cloak over his head and attempts to escape. But before she can she's grabbed by Colossus and tossed to the other side of the cavern.

She knows her Armour will absorb the impact she just has to stay loose. But she knows she'll be too shaken to evade them once she lands.

But as she's flying through the air, Rogue appears and snatches her easily.

She slams Psylocke hard into the wall, aggravated at Psylocke's use of her mental illusions to make her look foolish. She pins her to the wall, stating that she could remove Psylocke's Armour easily if she wanted to. Psylocke yields having quickly lost the bout. But Rogue refuses to let her go. Although it takes effort, she stuns Rogue with a Psi-bolt. Colossus checks on her, and Betsy seems relieved yet still aggravated herself.

Carol Danvers has taken over Rogue and she and Psylocke converse, stating that although things turned out weird, that Betsy wasn't hurt, and her Armour came through with flying colors. Psylocke states the suit is state of the art mixed with Science and magic, but that it can be hot to wear before she strips to lingerie and dives into the pool of water. She admits that, although the suit is what she needs to be an X-man. It wasn't the outfit or the role she expected to be in, one of support, rather than combatant. Carol tells her we all have to accept what's been given to us and make the best out of it.

Betsy tells her she doesn't like feeling helpless, and panicked. Carol comforts her as she exits the pool placing her hands on her shoulders as they walk to the beach.

**(Uncanny X-men #240)**

Colossus is doing another nude art session with Betsy, whom she tells is an excellent artist. The converse lightly in her room, until Rogue comes flying in through the window and crashing into Betsy's bed, causing it to collapse.

Later Havok has discovered the location of the Marauders, the X-men make their way to the Alley where the Morlocks were slaughtered. Psylocke pulls up the rear as the advanced team uses surprise to get the upper hand on the Marauders. Psylocke escorted by Rogue attempts to outflank the villains, but Arclight catches on, and collapses a wall on top of them. seeing Psylocke's cloak, she pulls her out of the rubble. ***Although protected by the suit, Psylocke is still stunned and shaken.

Arclight holds up the armoured X-man intent on placing her fist into Betsy's body, but the Armour absorbs the punch. Gathering her strength, Psylocke is able to mentally hold Arclight for a short time, as Scrambler comes over. Thinking Psylocke has Arclight defeated, he attacks. But his attack is against Arclight, as Psylocke is still on the ground. With the two kayoed by his touch, she moves to Havoks side informing him that he may have to attack Lorna. But he is unsure of what to do.

**(Uncanny X-men #241)**

After Lorna tosses Colossus through the pavement the two teams exit into the streets of New York. Psylocke once again pairs up with Havok as they take on Harpoon. She warns Havok to avoid it, which he simply melts the energy spear. Minutes later Lorna tears apart a demon possessed car, and flings the metal shards at the X-men. Psylocke's body Armour easily handles the attack although she is shaken by it. This hampers her ability to resist Vertigos Psionic attack, felling the Telepath first, and then some of the assembled X-men. But Longshot saves them from too much exposure. After she recovers Storm tells her to try and stop the Marauders with a single Telepathic attack. Although she's never attempted something like this, she's willing to try. But when she opens her mind, the chaos and evil of the Inferno overwhelm her, sending her to her knees. She tries but is unsuccessful at shutting out the cacophony of mental and emotional impressions hitting her.

Seeing their chance the Marauders descend on her to try and kill the stunned X-woman. She is helpless to save herself, but her team hops in to the rescue. She too like the others succumbs to the effects of Inferno and begins to act more evilly. She witnesses Longshot being tossed from a building, but before she can act, Havok does so, forcing off the demon N'astirh

**(Uncanny X-men #242)**

The X-men move into central park, Wolverine trying to track down the Demon N'astirh. But his senses lead him to X-factor, the original five X-men.

The two teams engage in battle. Psylocke avoids an attack by Iceman, and maneuvers around the giant ice shield. She makes her way to the battle. There she engages Jean in combat, blocking her access to her Telekinesis. Even still Jean although younger than Psylocke possesses more combat prowess and experience. She makes short work of Betsy in their contest of physical combat. Psylocke is unconscious for a while until the two teams combat ends.

Later she with Storms push, links the two teams with some effort, using Jeans own Mind to amplify and boost her own abilities. They determine a way to defeat N'astirh. Later she is among the group on top of the Empire state building. But before the celebrating can begin Jean is taken by the Goblyn Queen again.

**(X-factor #38)**

Psylocke observes the Goblyn Queens's capture of Jean Grey. She holds back waiting for the others. As they make their moves, the two teams engage each other once again. Colossus yells out for Psylocke to watch out as Rogue tosses Beast towards the ground. Unfortunately she isn't fast enough. The impact knocks her out once more, as Colossus moves to protect her. With his help she awakens a few minutes later and engages some demons, using her Psi-bolts to stun them. Later she moves to Goblyn Queens for dome.

She uses her Psychic training and is able to analyze it's nature as Telekinetic. She later locates Longshot, who may be their only way to break into the globe. She uses her powers to soothe and calm his mind, which succeeds and he is able to locate the weak point.

**(Uncanny X-men #243)**

As things calm down after Madelyne's death, Psylocke and Dazzler check up on the Baby, She scans him for traces of demonic influence. Suddenly Jean screams and locks herself under a TK force globe. Psylocke is able to shift herself, Wolverine, Cyclops, and Storm into Jean's mind.

She alerts them that her mind is being attacked from within. They arrive on the Moon, ad then make their way to Earth. There Psylocke discovers that Jean and Madelyne's minds have merged. The attack will wipe out Jean's mind and leave her an empty shell.

They are then attacked. As she tries to retrieve Rogues Psyche from the outside, she discovers that she is being blocked, and cannot escape.

Then Mr. Sinister appears. He begins smashing memory shards, and the X-men move to stop him. But their attacks fail until Psylocke uses her purely mental abilities on him, placing him in check, saving Storm's life. But the moment is short lived, having used up so much of her own mental energies during the night, and now inside Jean's head. Mr. Sinister breaks free, stunning Psylocke with a Psychic backlash, Wolverine comforts her. Jean saves herself thanks to Psylocke's efforts.

Later She and Rogue team up to scan and patrol the grounds of the X-Mansion. The two teams split up into groups. She and Rogue enter through the hangar bay. Psylocke tells her that her powers are still limited and she can sense no thoughts. Rogue tells her to watch herself, since the changes Inferno made to her Armour may be more than cosmetic. Psylocke incensed, tells Rogue that she can take care of herself. But Rogue tells her to leave the rough stuff to her. They are unaware of being followed.

As they enter the Hangar bay They begin their Search. Psylocke hangs back while Rogue does a manual search, she begins to use her powers. But as she does so Sabertooth launches his attack. He pounces on her. Easily taking her to the ground, and taunting Rogue. Stunned Psylocke is about to have her throat torn out, as Sabertooth pulls down the neck portion of her armoured suit, exposing her neck. Gathering her strength she is able to place his mind isnt a Telepathic lock, thus allowing Rogue to deal with him.*** She helps Psylocke up, while Psylocke comments on Rogue acting in an unladylike manner. Rogue jabs back, she aint no lady. Later as Psylocke and the others prepare to interrogate Polaris, the mansion is blown up and the X-men and X-factor are all felled. With only Longshot making it through.

**(X-factor #39)**

The two teams are felled by the blast, but Longshot is able to survive long enough for them to recover. As Psylocke and Rogue awakens, she realizes that Cyclops is in mortal danger, and uses her Telepathy to temporarily hold Sinister. But he proves to be more than a math for her, and zaps her unconscious again. But this allows Rogue to save Scott.

Later she awakens and links the two teams together as they formulate a plan to stop Sinister. She avoids much of the fight, using her energy to keep the teams linked and the plan moving along. The X-men then return home after a long night.

**(Uncanny X-men #244)**

Some time after Inferno, the group is enjoying their downtime. Psylocke is enjoying a bath, when Storm comes flying into her room, landing in the tub. She is none too happy. But she discover the reasons soon enough. Rogue is having a hissy fit. She tries to get Psylocke to alter her mind and set things right. But Betsy refuses to tamper into her mind. As they discuss their current situation Dazzler steps in and suggests they go shopping. The ladies do just that. They all get new hair cuts and outfits.

But soon enough trouble follows them as a female mutant is being chased through the mall by a band of sorry mutant hunters last seen during inferno. The M Squad. They set up a containment device to capture her, and it goes haywire. While the others move to help civilians and Storm draws the device upon herself, Psylocke moves to rescue the girl herself. She then tells Dazzler that it's girls like her, is the reason the X-men exist. She and the girl are slowly being sucked in, Psylocke not strong enough on her own to pull her free, until Jubilee uses her own strength to add to Psylocke's own.

Psylocke is right pissed as they leave, but the police arrive and take the "mutant hunters" to jail. Of all the team only she is aware of Jubilee also entering the portal behind them. ***

**(Uncanny X-men #245)**

A few days later, Psylocke is on Guard duty and picks up a mental outpouring of anger as her scans pick up Wolverine's and Havoks argument. She informs Storm, and then astrally projects her leader to the fight. ***Psylocke also checks in on their "Guest" Jubilee. Still not willing to announce her to the team yet until the girl is ready.

**(Uncanny X-men Annual #13)**

The X-men take on the Serpent society and Mr. Jip after Allison has her body swapped with that of Diamondback. Psylocke discovers the truth of the matter. Over the course of the next few days. Diamondback's use of Dazzler's body has driven Allison batty. Storm fed up decides to go after Mr. Jip. This makes the X-men extremely happy.

Psylocke's team consisting of Diamondback (in Dazzler's body), Longshot, and Storm arrive in Iceland. They meet up with the Serpent Societies hit squad. The X-men begin to make short work of them. Psylocke uses her Psi-bolt to disorientate Black racer after she's blinded by a dazzle blast. But she doesn't sense the approach Cottonmouth from the rear. ***He takes her by surprise slamming her to the ground. Stunned she is helpless as he prepares to sink his teeth into her neck. Storm defeats the other two, then Zaps Cottonmouth, saving her. Sensing Longshot has the stone, Psylocke makes her way to him, but Rattler drops the mountain on him with his sonic vibrations. She and the others dig him out.

**_2nd Story _**

Takes place after UXM #245. Jubilee exits the portal but become scared when Gateway speaks to her, causing a dazzling lightshow. ***Although she knows it's Jubilee, Psylocke feigns ignorance and ask's what was that. A few days later, she notices Jubilee watching them from a balcony as they play baseball.

**(Marvel Superheroes Summer Special 1991)**

The X-men discover that Sentinels have reappeared. Psylocke wonders if they are seeking out non mutants because the world thinks them dead. As After Rogue and Colossus return from New York they rendezvous with Psylocke and head into the Computer room. She wonders if the X-men coming back from the dead was as serious as all that. As the team go to the place of the Sentinels origin, Psylocke scans for thoughts and finds none. She thinks it's because of the construction of the place. Below they do find a living woman. Cynthia Chalmers.

**(Marvel Superheroes Fall special 1991)**

Psylocke probes Dr. Chalmers mind revealing that she is neither mutant nor android. Psylocke based on information from Rogue. Determines that Cynthia is lying and probes her deeper memories and shares them with the X-men. Cynthia wanted an Archaeological scoop and this led to the murder of some workers, and the reactivation of several Mark II sentinels.

She finds some blueprints and thinks they can help provide a way to combat them.

As the X-men locate the captive Storm, they rush in to attack the Sentinels. Psylocke warns Dr. Chalmers to stay back as they will handle it. Psylocke joins the Doctor. Chalmers asks why Psylocke isn't helping them, instead guarding her. She tells her that her Telepathy would have no direct effect upon the Sentinels, but maybe at the right time...

Havok soon arrives and turns the tables upon the Sentinels, even though Betsy fears for his life as he is surrounded. She checks on him, then the X-men get ready to return home, when Betsy, Concerned about Dr. Chalmers worries about her being left alone. Rogue reassures her it's ok. With hesitation Betsy leaves with the others.

**(Marvel Superheroes Winter Special 1991)**

A few days after the Sentinels events the X-men are in training. Using the Outback's new minted outdoor danger room to train. They train against some simulated monsters. As Rogue maneuvers about she notices that Psylocke is in danger of being overwhelmed by several monsters. Psylocke states that a few Psi-bolts should handle them. She takes down one, but the other two swarm with one taking her down. Rogue swoops in and rescues her teammate. Psylocke thanks her for the assist.

Soon the bases alerts go off as they return inside and notice that a Sentinel is on it's way. The X-men scramble to repel it. But the Sentinel proves a tough combatant. Psylocke is alarmed as Havok and Colossus are taken down quickly. She checks on them and is distraught as she is unable to help her team, but then she notices that she can sense a mind within the Sentinel. She tries to contact it, but suffers a Psychic backlash and is knocked out. The X-men are then able to regroup, but it's too late the Sentinel snatches Rogue and leaves.

Wolverine notices that Betsy isn't waking up and seems to be going into some sort of coma. They leave for South Wales to find Rogue. They notice that Dr. Chalmers lab has been destroyed and the doctor herself is also in a coma. Havok notices that there seems to be a connection between Psylocke and Dr. Chalmers. Psylocke awakens but is to weak to walk, Colossus carries her into the chamber where they discover that Cynthia Chalmers has uploaded her mind into the robot's. Psylocke discovered and solved the mystery of Cynthia Chalmers and the sentinels.

**(Uncanny X-men #246)**

Psylocke encounters Carol Danvers(Rogue) in New York and the two go to lunch. But Psylocke is there for more than small talk. As the teams Telepath, she is also the defacto Counselor. Her concern for Carol/Rogue is what brought her out from Australia. As they work out Carols Psyche they plan a getaway to the mountains for some skiing. But before they can solidify it, Psylocke picks up the emanations of people in peril.

It appears a Sentinel is again attacking New York. Rogue/Carol goes in to attack while Psylocke gets ready for battle.

**(Uncanny X-men #247) **

The X-men having gotten Psylocke's Telepathic yell arrive in time to help. As the team does battle Psylocke goes to check on any injured and sees Senator Robert Kelly and his wife who is seriously injured. Psylocke does her best, but She is beyond help, although she eases her passing. The Senator pushes away the Telepath. As the X-men's attack continues Psylocke informs Colossus of Storm's plans. Psylocke then goes to help Rogue, who is back in charge of her own body. She then tells the team she sensed the living awareness within the robot. *** Her powers seem to have changed ever since the encounter with Dr. Chalmers and her mini coma. It seems to be burgeoning on Technopathy.

Soon she informs hem that they should be going as she senses the approaching of the police and emergency services. Then chides Rogue on threatening to destroy Carol's costume. But before they can do so, Master Mold reforms and begins to attack the X-men as it can now see them, since it has partial awareness now. Psylocke attempts to make Telepathic contact and solidify control. But Master Mold senses it, and fires a beam at her. Havok saves her life. Soon the team defeats the Master Mold, but at the cost of Rogues life, through the Siege Perilous.

**(Uncanny X-men #248)**

Days later Psylocke is swimming in the underground cavern after she gets off guard duty. She encounters the villainess Nanny who easily takes her and mentally regresses Betsy back to the age of a child. *** Psylocke's Technopathy at this point is still off, and not fully under control, so she could not sense Nanny's approach. Nanny is able to capture all of the X-men except Storm and Wolverine who is out in Madripoor, and Longshot has left the team to find himself. Although a powerful telepath, Psylocke has trouble taking Storms mind, but she is able to capture colossus and turn him against Storm. Eventually Storm is able to defeat Nanny and free the X-men. But is seemingly killed during the last fight.

**(Wolverine #22)**

Psylocke attempts to contact Wolverine, but is unable to mentally lock onto his location. Noting that he is in trouble, but they are unable to help him at this time.

**(Uncanny X-men #249)**

It's only been a few days since the "death" of Storm and the loss of several members of the team. Having just buried Storm the X-men are regrouping and Havok is having doubts about his ability. He lashes out at the Outback computer, but is knocked out in a splash explosion. Later Psylocke senses his Telepathic start. Here he chides her for not knocking before entering. She tells him she could sense his distress. He tells her someone left a note about Lorna but has no idea who did. He also tells her that he has doubts about his trust in her, since she seems so shady and he doesn't truly know her. Then decides to go find Lorna. She tells him that they must work as a team in order to survive, and he can't do it on his own.

Later they enter the computer room, where the computer seems to have repaired itself. She notes he's painted out the faces of the team members they've lost. He notes that she talks like she's the X-men team leader now. She points out that she is the most qualified of the rest that are still there. She and the others gather to leave to find Lorna.

*** Although she knows that it was most likely Jubilee that helped Alex, she tells the others that she doesn't know who it was and she was Psi-scanning for intruders. She makes a brief eye contact with Gateway, she knows he knows about Jubilee. But they keep it to themselves.

As they Arrive in Punta Arena's They discover the town under attack. Psylocke tries to mentally locate Lorna, but is overwhelmed by all the Psychic and emotional emanations from the surroundings. Then she is clobbered by a man on a giant land bird. Colossus attacks and stops the man. Havok kills his beast. Dazzler checks on Psylocke who is only shaken as the Armour took the brunt of the attack. Dazzler helps her to her feet, and Colossus asks her to mind probe their prisoner. She tries but is still too shaken to go deep.

Just as she tries again, they are all blinded and stunned by a glaring attack. The X-men are helpless. Psylocke is pounced upon by Amphibious who slams her to the ground several times, knocking her out, then hanging her from a ships mast. She recovers in time, to help her team, and thus herself. She then comes up with a plan to find Lorna and rescue her.

(Uncanny X-men #250)

Psylocke's plan to follow the mutates is underway. But Havok is captured within, and Betsy mentally witnesses things that cause her veneer to snap into one of anger. She strips of her Armour and dives into a nearby pool of water. Dazzler chides her for discarding the Armour as it's the only protection she has in a fight. Colossus believe that Betsy has just suffered a meltdown and needs to cool off a moment.

But suddenly Betsy is caught in an undertow, as Colossus moves to save her, he instead begins to drown her. Too weak from the lack of air, Betsy passes out as Dazzler attempts to save her, Soon they are all captured.

But during her slip into unconsciousness the Telepath has a mix of Precognitive and Dream time dream. She returns home to see that the X-men have been killed by the returning Reavers, with she herself having become the only survivor by being turned into a cyborg. She flees the town and encounters Gateway who is tied up himself. He then gives her the Siege Perilous as a way to save them from their fate. She wonders if their only hope is to run away.

Later Psylocke contacts Lorna, noting that she has escaped along with Havok. Since Havok is zonked, she takes mental control of the X-man, with regret. He blasts a hole through the ground, allowing Kazar and the others to mount an escape of their own. She then contacts Peter, the young Fall tribes boy, who knocks out Worm, allowing those being held by him to free themselves. The X-men and the others defeat the mutates and Zaladane's forces, and destroy the citadel mounting an escape of their own.

She realizes that if the return home, they will most surely die due to their fatigue and low numbers. ***She tells the X-men of her dream, and they decide that Taking down Zaladane would be a worthy goal, and that they can then begin building up allies to help them in their battle against the Reavers.

The rest of the issue summaries will be completely made up by me. Since this is Earth 42356 I've deviated from the established Psylocke canon.


End file.
